vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144166-stuck-on-loading-screen-in-shades-eve-event-portal
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Try to sit on alt for 5 minutes, then try your main, may be will help. | |} ---- ---- ---- This. Try this out for a bit and if you don't have an alt just exit out of the game for about 20 minutes until it kicks you from the instance and your character will be back outside of the portal. Yay! Not going back into that portal though :I | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks, you fix my problem. | |} ---- Working. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Didn't work for me. I've tried it on all of my characters and none of them can enter the instance. Worst .. event .. ever. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yup. That's all it is, ever. Guess you'll be wanting a refund. Oh. Wait. | |} ---- Do I get a refund? I did pay... *mischievous sarcasm * | |} ---- ---- ---- So since its F2P that makes it all ok, i see. Makes sense... Edit: Alt+f4 worked, thx for the fix Edited October 19, 2015 by Marmanjo | |} ---- Oh it certainly doesn't make it okay. It just means your complaints are silly. When you have no investment, how can you rightfully complain? Of course the game isn't always like this. It's the first day of a new event on packed servers. And not saying it should be like it is, but a little patience will get you a lot better return than coming here and spewing garbage like your first insulting and presumptuous post. Edited October 19, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not working for me, been stuck in limbo for hours. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sadly not working for everyone | |} ---- +1 worked | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- DO THIS. | |} ---- ---- It does not work for some of us. EDIT: Setting view distance to max got me in. Edited October 19, 2015 by Gasket | |} ---- Agreed, we're kind of stuck until they reboot the server or something at this point. Finally got it, took both fixes and about 10 attempts. Edited October 19, 2015 by DuncanEllis | |} ---- ---- Riiiight. And yet, Carbine seems to be doing a helluva job enticing those who haven't invested yet to actually start investing. I for one am in a definite "I'll wait and see what they can fix over the next month before I restart my subscription" position. Edited October 19, 2015 by Vanguardian | |} ---- ---- That did not work for me, then someone told me to try setting view distance to max. That worked for some reason. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you. I hope it will be soon | |} ---- ---- ----